As regulations change and social pressures grow, it has become necessary to increase the efficiency of and lower NOx emissions from gas turbines.
One way to improve gas turbine efficiency is by increasing turbine inlet temperature. However, increasing combustion temperature can cause an increase in the amount of NOx emissions.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-106305 publication shows a fuel combustion nozzle including a fuel nozzle to supply fuel to a chamber, and an oxidizer nozzle to supply an oxidizer to the chamber disposed downstream from the fuel nozzle where a fuel hole of the fuel nozzle and a oxidizer nozzle of the oxidizer nozzle are on the same axis. JP2005-106305 also shows a plate including the oxidizer nozzle where an outer peripheral portion is configured to be thicker than an inner peripheral portion in order to be able to initiate re-ignition when the flame generated from the coaxial jet of fuel and air blow off (see FIG. 1 of JP2005-106305).